


Filmed on Location

by hellbentalright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Filming, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Treat, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/pseuds/hellbentalright
Summary: Jake, his dad, and his uncle Pete go on a camping trip. They bring the video camera with them.





	Filmed on Location

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).

> Written for the [Relationshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RelationShipping_2019/profile) prompt **"Father/Uncle/Underage Son."** Please mind the tags.

The three of them went camping toward the end of the season, before the rain started but after the worst of the heat had passed. Uncle Pete said he knew about a place that no one else visited, a place where they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else stumbling upon them and getting ideas. Dad helped Jake pack his things for the trip, and then Jake watched as his dad and his uncle packed the rest of their gear. Camping gear, but also other things. Camera and tripod. Lube. A bundle of thin red rope.

It was a four-hour drive to the place Uncle Pete knew about, and a two-hour hike to the spot where they'd camp, a natural clearing next to the faint trickle of a creek. Jake didn't like hiking at all, and he felt hot and miserable almost immediately. When Uncle Pete saw him tugging at the neck of his damp t-shirt, he stopped him and said, "Go ahead and take off your shirt, Jakey."

Jake took off his backpack, peeled his t-shirt off, and put his backpack back on. The straps were rough against his bare skin, but at least he felt cooler. Uncle Pete dug his camera out of his pack and took a few pictures of Jake like that, his narrow chest sweaty, his small, dark nipples stiff on his chest from the breeze.

When they finally got to the clearing, they dumped their gear on the ground and decided to rest for a while before setting up camp. Jake unrolled his sleeping bag and lay on top of it, exhausted, while Dad and Uncle Pete set up their foldable camping chairs and broke out two beers from a six-pack. Jake fell into a half-doze as he listened to them drink and talk and laugh, and he wasn't roused from it until he heard the hollow sound of an empty beer can being tossed on the ground. "I gotta take a piss," Dad said. He raised his voice. "Jakey, come on over here."

Jake's stomach sank. For a second he thought about pretending to be asleep, but he knew it was pointless. He got up and came over to where his dad was sitting, dragging his feet a little. "On your knees, boy," Dad said. He started to unzip his fly.

Jake got down on his knees between his dad's legs. He stretched the muscles of his jaw back and forth a few times as Dad pulled out his thick cock. "Go on," Dad said, and Jake tried not to grimace before leaning forward and taking his dad's limp, heavy dick into his mouth.

A stream of bitter warmth poured into Jake's mouth. Jake still hated the taste of it, even though Dad and Uncle Pete had been making him drink it for over a year now. Dad gave him a measured mouthful of it, then halted his stream so Jake could swallow it down. Sometimes if he or Uncle Pete were in a mood, they wouldn't be measured about it--they'd just piss and piss until it spilled out of Jake's mouth and soaked his chest. But Dad wouldn't want piss all over himself out here. Jake swallowed four mouthfuls of it before Dad was done. "Good boy," Dad said, as Jake wiped his mouth. "Pete? You need to go?"

"Might as well," Uncle Pete said.

So Jake went over to where Uncle Pete was sitting and knelt down in front of him, too. Uncle Pete's dick was bigger than his dad's, and Jake had to stretch his mouth wider to fit it. Uncle Pete put his hand in Jake's curly brown hair and held on while he pissed three times into Jake's mouth, and Dad took out the camera and took a picture of him doing it. Uncle Pete gave Jake's cheek a light little smack when he was done. "Time to get this camp set up," he said, and tucked his cock back into his pants as he stood.

\----------------

They waited until the next day to start filming, when the clouds had burned off and the midmorning sun was bright in the sky. Dad and Uncle Pete spread a heavy blanket out on the ground with their sleeping bags tucked underneath it to soften the hardpack. They kept the smoldering campfire in the background for ambience. "Clothes off, Jakey," Dad said, and Jake shed his clothes and laid down naked on the blanket.

Uncle Pete took out the video camera, along with a handwritten piece of paper he'd tucked into the camera case. "What's on the list?" Dad asked.

"Lots," Uncle Pete said. "Solo scene to completion. Eye-contact BJ. Miller's just asking for missionary. Feeling romantic, I guess."

Dad leaned down with a hairbrush and fluffed up Jake's brown curls as he lay there on the blanket. "What else?"

"Piss shower for Mac," Uncle Pete said. "Linn's asking for a spitroast where you and I come in him at the same time."

"Oh, that's not a pain in the ass," Dad said with a roll of his eyes.

"I can edit it if we don't get the timing right," Uncle Pete said. "I didn't hear back from Sid before we left, but we might as well tie him up and spank him, just to have the footage. I bet he'll pay if he knows we have it."

"Busy couple days for you, buddy," Dad said, putting his hand on Jake's face and giving him an affectionate rub on the cheek. "Let's start with the solo scene, nice and easy."

Jake liked solo scenes. He was good at them; people asked for them a lot online. While Uncle Pete got the camera set up, Dad knelt down on the blanket to get Jake's dick hard. He knew how to do it fast, with a combination of his mouth and a crooked finger up Jake's ass. When Jake's dick was resting stiffly against his stomach, Dad got up and Jake twisted his body into a lounging position so he looked nice and relaxed. Uncle Pete turned on the camera.

At first Uncle Pete just circled around him, taking in Jake's skinny, tanned, naked body from all angles. Jake kept his eyes on the camera lens when it came near, like he was watching the person on the other side of the screen. Solo scenes meant Dad and Uncle Pete couldn't talk while they filmed; the people watching wanted to pretend Jake was talking to _them_. When Dad gave him the silent signal, Jake started touching himself: lightly at first, pinching one of his nipples, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. "Mmm," Jake said, pretending it felt really good. He shifted on the blanket, stretching his muscles, closing his eyes and fisting his cock more firmly. "Mmm, _Daddy_."

The people online liked it when he called them _Daddy_. Jake started steadily jerking his dick, making little moaning "_mmm_" sounds, sometimes closing his eyes like the pleasure overwhelmed him. Every so often he'd stare into the camera with a needy look on his face and say something to the people watching. "It feels so good, Daddy," he said. "_Mmm_. I wanna come so bad."

Standing next to Uncle Pete, Dad had taken his cock out of his pants and was starting to stroke it as he watched Jake. Jake felt a surge of pride that he could act well enough to get his dad hard. Jake started moving his hand faster and faster on his dick, rubbing his open palm over one nipple before rolling it between his fingers. "_Ahh,_ Daddy!" he cried out, and the sensation felt good enough that he squeezed his eyes shut for real, just for a second, before he opened them back up to look in the camera. He let his breath start to come in short, needy little huffs. "_Ah_\--Daddy--_ah_\--please, I wanna come, I wanna--_ah_\--_ah_\--"

He scrunched up his face and cried out, loud and frantic, as his hand pumped furiously on his dick. After a second he came, his own wet come splashing all over his stomach and chest, and he kept panting loudly even after it stopped feeling good. _"Ah...ah..."_

Uncle Pete zoomed in on the wet streaks on Jake's belly and chest. Dad made a little gesture with his finger, and Jake dragged his finger through his own come and sucked it into his mouth. "_Mmm_," he said, like it tasted good. He did it two more times, and then Uncle Pete put the camera in close to his face so he could say his last line. "Thank you, Daddy," Jake said, looking shyly into the lens. He said that at the end of every solo scene.

Uncle Pete turned off the camera. "Good, Jakey," Dad said. He tossed Jake a wet wipe. "I'll have you suck me next. Give your dick some time to recharge."

Jake took his time cleaning the come off his stomach and chest. He really didn't like giving BJs. Being on his knees hurt if he did it too long, and in the last year Dad and Uncle Pete stopped letting him do licks and sucks and started making him take their dicks all the way down into his throat. "You're getting older, Jakey," Dad had said. "You can't get by on just being cute anymore." For the longest time he would choke as soon as they pushed their dicks down deep, and he only got better at it after they bought him a spray that numbed the back of his throat. Dad pulled out the spray now and handed it to him, and Jake spritzed a lot of it way back around his tonsils.

When the entrance to Jake's throat was feeling thick and numb, he got down on his knees on the blanket and looked up at the video camera his dad was holding. Jake didn't have to talk during BJs because he mouth was busy, so his dad did the talking instead. "Okay, Jakey, stick out your tongue for me," his dad said.

Jake put his tongue out, and his dad rubbed his heavy cockhead against it. They started with things like that, teases and licks, and Jake didn't mind it at all. But after only a minute or two, Jake felt a hand cup the back of his head, and he tried not to stiffen as his dad pushed his head down, forcing his cock deep into Jake's mouth. The cockhead bumped against the thick numb spot at the entrance to Jake's throat and then pushed down the bend, until his dad's cock was all the way down his throat and Jake's nose was smashed up against his dad's crotch.

"Fuck, Jakey, perfect," his dad breathed. He held Jake there for a long time, so long that Jake felt his eyes start to water from the strain of not choking on the heavy dick. Then Dad let go of Jake's head and Jake reeled back, gasping, a long stringy trail of spit connecting his chin to his dad's cock. "Good boy," Dad said. "Wipe your chin and let's go again."

Jake wiped his face with the back of his hand and leaned forward again. Dad's hand cupped the back of his head again, and he pushed Jake's mouth back down on his crotch, but this time he didn't hold him there. He started to rock his hips, thrusting his thick cock back and forth through Jake's tightly stretched lips. His cockhead kept pushing again and again against the numb spot at the back of Jake's mouth, and even though it didn't make Jake choke the way it used to, it still made him gag. Every time he gagged he made a sound without meaning to, like a wet gulp, and the people online loved that sound so much that Dad fucked against the back of Jake's throat for a long time. "Breathe, Jakey," Dad said at one point. "You're turning blue on me."

Jake tried to keep breathing through his nose, but it was hard, and eventually his dad pulled out, a thick web of Jake's spit dangling off his dick. "Take a second," Dad said, and Jake spit the drool out of his mouth and wiped at his dripping chin and watery eyes. Part of him really wanted to ask if they could take a break, to just cut the footage and start again later, but he knew the people online didn't like when there were edits. Dad kept filming as Jake took several long, deep breaths, trying to psych himself up again. "You're doing good, buddy," Dad said. "I know it's hard. You've got that sensitive gag reflex. But it's not going to get better unless we practice, right?"

"Right," Jake muttered.

He said it a little sullenly, and Dad reached down and grabbed the back of Jake's head, hard. "You're not taking a tone with me, are you, boy?"

Jake's stomach lurched with panic. "No, sir."

"I think you are," Dad said. "Look at me."

Jake looked up. His dad's face was obscured by the camera, still running. "I will not tolerate disrespect from you," Dad said. "I _made _you." He swung his hips, and his wet cock smacked against Jake's face. "This cock _created_ you, boy, and you're damn well going to give it the respect it deserves. Open your mouth."

Jake did, and immediately his dad shoved the whole thing down his throat, so hard and so fast that Jake choked despite the numbness. Dad held his cock there for a few seconds as Jake gargled around it, then pulled back. "What do you say to me, boy?"

"I'm sorr--" Jake said, but Dad cut him off mid-word, shoving his cock back down his throat and holding it there again, for longer. Jake squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering and gagging, and when Dad pulled back Jake gulped air with a little crying sound. "I'm _sorry_, Daddy," he said, before his dad could ask again.

His dad's hand went a little gentler on the back of his head. "Look at me, Jakey."

Jake opened his teary eyes and looked up at the lens of the camera. "I know you're not a bad kid at heart," Dad said. "But when you get frustrated, you have to work _harder, _not give up and start giving me lip. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jake said.

"Okay," Dad said. He looked over to the side, where Uncle Pete was standing. At some point Uncle Pete had taken his dick out, and he was jerking it in his hand as he watched them. "Pete, I think I'm going to hand you the camera. I'm going to need both hands."

Uncle Pete came over and took the still-running video camera from him. He stood close so the camera was still pointing down at Jake's face. "Hands behind your back, boy," Dad said.

Jake clasped his hands behind his back, and his dad put both hands on Jake's head, weaving his fingers through Jake's curly brown hair. He aimed his cock between Jake's lips and held Jake's head steady as he thrust down into his throat again. His hips started moving hard and purposeful: he fucked Jake's face, his balls banging against Jake's chin, his cockhead plunging so uncomfortably deep that Uncle Pete squatted down so the viewers could see the bulge it made through the skin of Jake's throat. It was so hard to breathe that Jake had to focus all his concentration on it, his body jolting floppily from every thrust, his head immobilized by his dad's strong hands. "Good, Jakey," Dad said, his voice tight. "That's much better. Swallow around me."

Jake screwed up his face and swallowed when his dad's cock was at its deepest, his throat muscles tightening and contracting around the shaft. It made him gag horribly, with that same wet gulping sound, but his dad just groaned, loud and long. "_Fuck_, that's so good," he said. "Again."

Jake swallowed and gagged, swallowed and gagged, and his dad cursed and groaned and fucked Jake's face even faster until, with a shout, he slammed Jake's head against his crotch and held it there. Jake choked as liquid splashed deep inside his throat, and as soon as his dad relaxed his grip he yanked his head back, coughing, ropes of drool and come slapping wetly against his chest.

His dad gave his cock a few more jerks, droplets spattering Jake's face, and then he reached forward and cupped Jake's chin in his hand. He tilted Jake's face back up toward the camera. "What do you say, Jakey?" Dad said.

Jake coughed hard. "Thank you, Daddy," he said, his voice hoarse.

\---------------

For the next two days, Dad and Uncle Pete went down the list and filmed everything the people online wanted to see Jake do. Jake laid down on his back while Uncle Pete worked his big, thick cock up Jake's asshole, and then Jake pretended like it felt good when Uncle Pete started fucking him hard and kissing him on the mouth. Dad and Uncle Pete took a break to drink a few beers, and then they made Jake kneel down naked on the ground so they could piss on him, aiming for the places the people online asked for. Piss wetted down his curly hair, streamed against his tight-closed eyelids, shot into his mouth and dribbled down his chest. Uncle Pete squeezed the last sour-smelling stream directly onto Jake's limp cock, and then made Jake jerk off for a few minutes, his piss-wet dick slippery but unaroused in his fist. Jake cleaned himself up afterwards in the creek, but when he finally went to sleep that night he could still smell it in his damp hair.

The next morning they double-teamed him in front of the stationary video camera, his skinny body jolting on hands and knees in the center of the frame. This time Dad fucked his ass, his strong hands clamped like iron on Jake's hips, and Uncle Pete fucked his face, his thick cock stretching Jake's jaw so wide that it ached. Jake breathed through his nose and pretended like it felt good, the bruising-hard slam of the cock in his ass, the choking-deep shove of the cock down his throat. The people online wanted Dad and Uncle Pete to come inside him at the same time, and the two of them muttered under their breath, gauging how close they were, until finally they were ready. Dad landed a couple hard smacks against Jake's ass to make him tighten up, and Uncle Pete said "Swallow, Jakey" so Jake's throat muscles would milk him, and within half a minute both of them were groaning, filling Jake up from either end with come. Uncle Pete pulled out and grabbed the camera off the tripod, getting in close to show the way it dripped out of Jake's coughing mouth, the way it ran in white rivulets from his gaping asshole.

In the last hours of light that evening, the two of them took out the bundle of red rope and started trussing Jake up, looping and knotting his limbs into position with practiced hands. Jake lay on his side on the blanket as Dad and Uncle Pete worked on him, the two of them talking and pausing occasionally to drink their beer. "With the footage we've got, we should be fine through November," Dad said. "And if Sid ends up buying, that'll be a good cushion for December."

"Don't worry, he'll buy," Uncle Pete said.

"I don't want to count on it," Dad said. "He's starting to lose interest, I can tell. He was complaining to me in June about how tall Jakey's getting."

Jake tried not to squirm as the ropes pulled tighter against his legs. "I'll shoot it from a new angle this time," Uncle Pete said. "Keep the focus on his ass, instead of the rest of him. No problem."

When he was all tied up, arms and legs immobilized, Uncle Pete lifted Jake up and carried him over to the spot where Dad was going to sit down. He settled Jake on his stomach over Dad's lap. "This won't last too long," Dad said to Jake, his strong hand coming to rest on Jake's ass. "We're losing the light. You can go ahead and cry if you want to, you know Sid likes it."

Jake couldn't lift his head, so he could only stare at the leaf-strewn ground as the first loud crack of his father's hand rang out in the quiet air. Jake whimpered at the impact, his muscles straining against the constricting rope. When he was younger, they never had to tie him up like this--it was enough for people just to see him draped over his father's lap, curly haired and cute, his little ass getting redder and redder with each smack of his father's hand. But Jake couldn't get by on just being cute anymore. They had to spank him harder, shove their dicks in deeper, tie him up and piss in his mouth and fill him up from both ends, just to keep people's interest from waning.

By the time the light got too dim to keep filming, Jake was crying, his ass and thighs on fire, his arms and legs aching against the rope. His ears rang with the sound of each slap, loud and sharp, impacting his skin over and over again. When Dad finally stopped, Jake went limp with a sob, and Uncle Pete came over with the video camera, kneeling down so it was pointed at Jake's tear-streaked face. He tilted Jake's face up with his hand so he was looking into the camera lens. "What do you say, Jakey?" he asked.

And even though Jake didn't mean it, the words came out of his mouth on autopilot. He'd said them so many times before.

"Thank you, Daddy," he sobbed.


End file.
